User blog:WILL2468/NYCT 7 TRAIN
In this Blog, I will be talking about the # 7 Train. The # 7 Train Originally ended @ Times Square. The New Extention of the # 7 Train opened September 15th 2015. Now the 7 Train starts @ Hudson Yards-34th Street. There are some who say the 7 Train should be Extended to Secaucus, New Jersey. I would support the extention. As I said, Currently, the 7 Train starts @ Hudson Yards-34th Street. Transfer there for the M34 SBS (Select Bus Service). When they were building the Extention from Times Square to Hudson Yards, Many were upset that No Station was Built @ 41st Street & 11th Avenue. I would Support building a Station @ 11th Avenue & 41st Street. I would Name the Stop West Hells Kitchen. Currently, After Hudson Yards-34th Street, The next stop is Times Square-42nd Street. This stop is a MAJOR Hub. Transfer is availbele to 1, 2, 3, A, C, E, N, Q, R & W Trains as well as the 42nd Street Shuttle Train. Transfer is also available to the M34A SBS (Select Bus Service) & this is also the Stop for the Port Authority Bus Terminal. The next Stop after Times Square is 5th Avenue, which I would rename New York Public Library-5th Avenue. This is where You Transfer to the 6th Avenue Line (The B, D, F & M Trains). The LAST Stop in New York County (Manhattan) is Grand Central-42nd Street. This is where You Transfer to the Lexington Avenue Line (4, 5 & 6 Trains) as well as the 42nd Street Shuttle. This is where You Transfer tor Metro North (Hudson, Harlem & New Haven Lines). After Grand Central-42nd Street, the # 7 Train leaves New York County (Manhattan) & the remainder of the Line is in Queens County (Queens). The FIRST Stop in Queens is Vernon Blvd-Jackson Avenue, where you Transfer for the Q103 Bus. The Next stop is Hunterspoint Avenue, where You can transfer to the LIRR during the Peak (Rush Hours) Period. I would LIKE to see the Hunterspoint Avenue LIRR Station be made 24/7 Station. The Oyster Bay Trains could be made 24/7 Service between Hunterspoint Avenue & Oyster Bay. The ONLY Way that would happen is an Increase in Ridership, which I would LIKE to see happen. The Next Stop is Court Square where You can Transfer to the E, G & M Trains. The next Stop is Queensboro Plaza where You Transfer to the N & W Trains. From this Point on, The # 7 Train becomes the Queens Blvd LIne. After this Point is where You have the Choice of the LOCAL or EXPRESS. The next stop is 33rd Street-Rawson Street. I would reverse it to Rawson Street-33rd Street. This is a LOCAL Stop. The next Stop is 40th Street-Lowery Street. I would reverse it to Lowery Street-40th Street. This is a LOCAL Stop. The next stop is 46th Street-Bliss Street. I would reverse it to Bliss Street-46th Street. This is a LOCAL Stop. After this Stop the # 7 Train turns onto Roosevelt Avenue & travels along Roosevelt Avenue ALL THE WAY to the LAST STOP. The next Stop is 52nd Street-Linclon Avenue. I would reverse it to Lincoln Avenue-52nd Street. This is a LOCAL Stop. The next stop is Woodside-61st Street. This is a LOCAL & EXPRESS Stop. This is the Stop where you can Transfer to the Q53 SBS (Select Bus Service) for the Rockaways. This is also a Transfer stop for the LGA Link Q70 SBS (Select Bus Service) to LGA Airport. This is another stop where You can Transfer to the LIRR. The next stop is 69th Street-Fisk Avenue, which I would reverse to Fisk Avenue-69th Street. This is a LOCAL stop. The next stop is 74th Street-Broadway. I would reverse it to Broadway-74th Street. Transfer here for the Q53 SBS (Select Bus Service) to the Rockaways & Transfer here for the LGA Link Q70 SBS (Select Bus Service) to LGA Airport. Transfer here for the E, F, M & R Trains. This is a LOCAL Stop although I believe EXPRESS Trains SHOULD Stop here. The next stop is 82nd Street-Jackson Heigts. I would rename it Jackson Heights-82nd Street. This is a LOCAL Stop. The next stop is 90th Street-Elmhurst Avenue. I would reverse it to Elmhurst Avenue-90th Street. This is a LOCAL Stop. The next Stop is Junction Blvd. This is a LOCAL & EXPRESS Stop & is also the stop where You Transfer to the Q72 to LGA Airport. The next stop is 103rd Street-Corona Plaza. I would reverse it to Corona Plaza-103rd Street. This is a LOCAL Stop. The Next Stop is 111th Street, Which I would rename Hall of Science-111th Street. This is where You get off for the Hall of Science. This is also where You Transfer to the Q48 to LGA Airport. This is a LOCAL Stop. The next Stop is Mets-Willets Point. This is where You Transfer to the Q48 to LGA Airport. Get off here for Flushing Meadows-Corona Park. This is another Transfer point for the LIRR. For the Sports Fans, This is where You get off for the US Tennis Open & the NY Mets Baseball Team. This is a LOCAL & EXPRESS Stop. The NEXT & LAST Stop is Flushing-Main Street. This is a MAJOR Hub. This is your LAST Chance to transfer for the LIRR. Transfer for SEVERAL Bus Routes including the Q48 to LGA Airport as well as the Q44 SBS (Select Bus Service) to either the Bronx Zoo or Jamaica. The 1 thing that makes NO Sense to Me is this: Between Hunterspoint Avenue & Mets-Willets Point, The 7 Train is ABOVE Gound. After Mets-Willets Point, the 7 Train goes back Underground & the Flushing-Main Street Station is Underground. If you left the 7 Train ABOVE Ground, You Could extend the 7 Train further East, Possibily to Little Neck. I am OPEN to the Idea of Extending the 7 Train further East BUT the BIG Question is, How do the People of Northeast Queens Fell about that Proposal? Category:Blog posts